


Feel The Heat

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brief Panic, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Deceit Always Lies, Disaster Gays, Fluff, Getting Together, Heatwave, Hot Weather, Inspired by Quote, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, Nervousness, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Useless Gays, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Exhausted from a heatwave, Virgil accidentally lets something slip about his feelings for the other Sides.





	Feel The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote my friend Hawthorn posted from this video: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g72ItZbBlJE&t=644](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g72ItZbBlJE&t=644)
> 
> "How cold do you think you'd have to be to make love to four men for warmth?"  
> "What temperature is it now?"

It's too hot. The air is swampy and every move leaves you drenched in sweat. There's no being productive on a day like today – the best thing for everyone to do is to stay inside in the shade, wearing as few clothes as is socially acceptable, and lie around moving as little as possible.

That's what Thomas is doing, and so the Sides are doing it too. Patton has removed his cardigan and put on shorts, Virgil has left his hoodie in his room, and Deceit is lying flat on the floor with his bowler hat over his eyes. Roman, being Roman, has gone one step further and is walking around shirtless, although still wearing the sash. The only one still in their normal outfit is Logan, and he seems to be regretting it based on the sweat beading along his hairline.

They're all hanging around, reading or listening to music or napping, when Roman starts reading out quotes from his laptop screen. That's not unusual when they're hanging out like this. What is unusual is the _content_ of the quotes.

Roman is diving into the fandom again.

“I mean, thinking about the cold should make you feel cooler, right Lo?” He doesn't wait for an answer before proceeding. “There are quite a few fics that talk about cold, cold weather, snow…”

He trails off, distracted by something on-screen. Then:

“Huh, a lot of these are tagged 'cuddling for warmth'. And… more than cuddling, in some cases…”

“Like… kissing for warmth?” Patton asks.

Deceit gives him a suspicious look, and Patton grins at him. None of the others notice.

“Oh wow,” Roman says. “This one has all five of us.”

“That seems excessive.” Logan frowns. “How cold would you have to be to make love to four men for warmth?”

“What temperature is it now?”

The words leave Virgil's mouth without thinking. They are followed by a long, long silence.

Then Virgil disappears.

Patton gapes at the space where Virgil was a moment ago.

“… Well.”

“Indeed,” Roman concurs.

“… I'm sorry, _what_?” Logan says in a sharp tone.

And that's when Deceit decides to sink out.

He reappears in Virgil's room a moment later. Virgil is clearly panicking, wide-eyed and wringing his hands. Deceit gives him A Look.

“What was that about?”

“I can't believe I said that, Dee why the hell did I say that, I mean – I – well…”

Virgil turns pink. He was going to say he didn't mean it but – if he lies, Dee will _know._

“They're gonna hate me.”

Dee rolls his eyes.

“Yes. They're definitely going to hate you. You're not overreacting at all.”

“ _Dee_.”

“Running away was a great plan and will in no way lead to confusion and concern.”

“Dee take this seriously.”

Deceit raises an eyebrow.

“You don't… mind? This?” Virgil asks. “I mean, you're here, right, so…?”

Deceit sighs.

“No, I had _no idea_ how you felt about them, it was _so subtle_.”

“But –” Virgil bites his lip. “I mean. He said… four… and that… you gotta know you –”

Dee goes completely still, staring at Virgil.

He's halfway sunk out before Virgil grabs a hold of his cape and hauls him back up.

“ _Now_ who thinks running away is a great plan?” Virgil comments.

He sighs, and he and Deceit look at each other for a moment.

“So – you –” Virgil shakes his head. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to – you don't have to answer or anything, I just –”

“You… me?” Deceit says, his silver tongue suddenly turning useless.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“And you –?”

“Uh. I – I'd hate that,” Dee says, turning bright red.

“Oh.” Virgil nods. “Neat.”

“ _Neat_?”

“Ugh, shut up.” Virgil swats at him. “I… guess we should find the others, huh?”

They walk back towards the living room. On impulse, Virgil takes Deceit's hand before he opens the door.

The scene inside is chaos.

Logan is pacing back and forth, tugging at his hair. Roman is lying flat on the ground with a pillow over his head, screaming. And Patton is on the sofa, curled in a tight ball, head buried in his knees.

“Everything… okay, guys?”

“Virgil!” Logan exclaims, and the other two look up at once, Roman throwing the pillow across the room and only narrowly missing the lamp.

“Hey.” Virgil drops Dee's hand and salutes, because of course he does, this is so awkward, _uggghhhhh_ –

Dee gives him a nudge on the arm, then flops back onto the floor.

“Alright, so –” Virgil takes a deep breath – “I'msorryIsaidthethingandmadeitawkward.”

“Huh?” Patton says.

“That isn't – _surely_ I'm not the _only_ one who sees that this is _not_ _the most pressing issue_ ,” Logan groans.

“He means, did you mean it?” Roman says helpfully, from his position upside-down near Virgil's foot.

“Uh… kind of, yeah.” Virgil feels his face grow hot, the kind of hot that even his foundation won't cover. “Not like. Immediately. But I'd… yeah, maybe, if you guys –”

Logan swallows hard. “That would be… acceptable. If all parties feel the same.”

“I very much feel the same!” Roman adds. “I mean… why do you think I brought up the fanfic in the first place?”

The three of them turn to Patton.

“Wait, I'm confused.”

Deceit lets out a loud groan before anyone else can react.

“Do you want to have sex with the four of us?” he shouts across the room at Patton.

“Oh, okay! Yeah, I'd love to!”

Patton is not blushing, which is thoroughly unfair, because Virgil, Logan and Roman are all beet red.

“Awful!” Deceit replies. “Now can everyone please sit down and _relax_ except for whoever is getting me my next cup of ice?”

“I'll do it!” Roman leaps up, and runs to the kitchen. Virgil sits on the couch next to Patton, while Logan sits on the other side.

“Hey.” Patton smiles at him. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Uh – okay.”

The kiss is soft and sweet and it makes Virgil's whole spine tingle with excitement. When they pull apart, Logan is looking at them like he's feeling some kind of tingling too.

Then Patton turns to Lo, with a quick: “Your turn?” and Logan nods and… oh. The two of them together is just _gorgeous_. Virgil can feel his heart racing, and for once, it's not a bad thing.

Roman brings Dee his cup of ice, kneeling next to his prone form and whispering something to him. Dee pulls himself up by a hand on Roman's neck, kissing him for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

“It's too hot for kissing,” he says with a smirk.

Roman makes a noise of protest, not understanding, before Dee grabs at his sash and pulls him onto the floor beside him.

“Cute, aren't they?”

Patton's voice in Virgil's ear makes his breathing catch, and when he turns both Patton and Logan are looking at him with the same hot gaze.

 _Oh_.

Well. Virgil can think of worse ways to spend a lazy summer day, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on my Discord where things like this fic happen: <https://discord.gg/SM7JVze>


End file.
